This project represents our continuing investigation into the mechanism of alphavirus replication and interaction with cells. Sindbis virus (SINV) is the most valuable tool for examining fundamental issues pertaining to alphavirus replication and pathogenesis on the molecular and cellular levels. However, despite great efforts by several research groups, our knowledge of these processes is far from complete. SINV nonstructural protein nsP2 is not only a component of the replicative complexes (RCs), but is also distributed in the cytoplasm outside of the RCs and is present at high concentrations in the nuclei of infected cells. We hypothesize, on the basis of our preliminary data, that SINV nsP2 plays critical roles not only in the processing of viral nonstructural proteins and synthesis of virus-specific RNAs, but also in controlling the development of the virus-induced stress response by inhibiting transcription of cellular genes. Thus, this protein is one of the viral factors critically involved in development of cytopathic effect and downregulation of the antiviral cell response during SINV replication. Our specific aims are: 1. To identify protein complexes formed by SINV nsP2 in different cellular compartments. 2. To study biological functions of the nsP2-binding cellular proteins. 3. To identify domains and sequences in SINV nsP2 playing critical roles in virus-host cell interactions. The results of this application will provide detailed information about the interaction of SINV nsP2 with cellular proteins in different cellular compartments. We will generate new data about the functions of cellular proteins in SINV replication and elucidate the mechanism of interference of SINV replication with cellular transcription. Using a variety of approaches, we will analyze the biological significance of these data and identify the nsP2 domains and sequences that are critical in the functioning of nsP2 in virus-host cell interactions. This information will advance our understanding of SINV pathogenesis on cellular level, and it will be mostly applicable, not only to SINV, but also to other Old World alphaviruses. The identified host proteins interacting with SINV nsP2 and involved in SINV RC formation and inhibition of cellular transcription might be used as targets for the antiviral therapy. Alphaviruses is a group of widely distributed human and animal pathogens; some of them induce highly debilitating diseases and represent a serious public health treat in the US. The goal of this application is to elucidate the role of one of the viral nonstructural protein in suppression of the antiviral response. Understanding of the virus-specific mechanisms of interference with antiviral response will lead to development of new antiviral therapeutic strategies. Alphaviruses is a group of widely distributed human and animal pathogens; some of them induce highly debilitating diseases and represent a serious public health treat in the US. The goal of this proposal is to elucidate the role of one of the viral nonstructural protein in suppression of the antiviral response. Understanding of the virus-specific mechanisms of interference with antiviral response will lead to development of new antiviral therapeutic strategies.